


Фрики и Морти

by Rendomski



Category: Hellsing, Rick and Morty
Genre: Blood and Gore, Crack Crossover, Gen, Medical Experimentation, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rendomski/pseuds/Rendomski
Summary: Доку требуется помощь старого приятеля Рика Санчеса.
Kudos: 4





	Фрики и Морти

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с «Рик и Морти». Также использован мотив фильма «Близнецы» (1988 г.)

Морти продрал глаза и тут же проснулся с громким «Бля!». Когда первым делом вместо знакомых обоев и потолка видишь высоко над головой ржавые металлические конструкции какого-то ангара, увитые ободранными лианами, зрелище бодрит куда лучше маминого: «Морти, вставай же! Не успеешь позавтракать — твоя проблема!».  
Человек в белом халате, который хлёстко сдергивал с рук окровавленные перчатки, добавлял в «Бля!» и бодрящего эффекта, и смачности.  
— Рик?! Где мы? Что за херня?  
Но человек в белом халате оказался не Риком. Не исключено, что и не человеком вовсе. Очки из множества разнокалиберных линз на его лице вполне могли быть фасеточными глазами. Морти и не на такое насмотрелся.  
Рядом послышалось хихиканье. Пацан в форме, похожей на бойскаутовскую, протянул Морти пакетик сока, из которого торчала трубочка. Морти отхлебнул прежде, чем сообразил, что принимать еду или питьё неизвестно от кого не следовало бы. Но пить хотелось зверски, а сок оказался обалденно вкусным.  
— Э-ээ, спасибо. Ты кто?..  
Пацан, не старше его самого, был бы вполне нормален, если бы не пара звериных стоячих ушек, которые торчали из лохматых волос и живо дёрнулись, услышав вопрос Морти.  
— Я — альтернативный Морти, — весело пояснил он. — А он — альтернативный Рик.  
— Альтернативное трепло этот мудак! — вскричал откуда-то и рыгнул несомненно безальтернативный Рик. — Уши от вранья не удлиняются, твою мать? Не обращай на него внимания, Морти. Это трепло зовётся Шрёдингером. А старого хрыча можешь называть просто Док. Это мой старый приятель.  
— Приветики.  
Они все были то ли в какой-то подпольной лаборатории, то ли в нелегальном госпитале. Морти обнаружил себя на операционном столе. На языке вертелся вопрос, который он не преминул задать:  
— А что случилось всё-таки, Рик? Почему я ни хрена не помню?  
— Тебя похитили, Морти.  
— О, и вы меня спасли? Клёво, спасибо, ребята!  
— Нет-нет, Морти. Тебя похитили они, — Рик отсалютовал фляжкой в сторону Дока и отхлебнул. — Этот ебанат работает на нацистов, которые сбежали после войны. Они шантажом хотят заставить меня им помогать.  
— Нацисты? Нам рассказывали в школе про нацистов, Рик! Они полная мразь! Ты не должен соглашаться, и думать не смей.  
— О, как хорошо, Морти, что мы тут согласны. Вот я и не поддался на шантаж.  
— Супер, держись, Рик, мы им покажем ещё!  
— Я не повёлся на шантаж, и поэтому они сделали тебя вампиром.  
— Что?!  
— Ты теперь вампир, малявка, — радостно подтвердил ушастый Шрёдингер. — Что, по-твоему, ты пьёшь?  
Морти в ужасе отбросил пакетик с трубочкой. По полу растеклось кровавое пятно.  
— Ебать, я вампир! Я вампир, Рик, как ты мог?  
— Не истери, Морти.  
— Я вампир, как наш физрук Ферату. Боже, Саммер убьёт меня, как его...  
— Но мы ведь не поддались на шантаж, как ты и хотел. Утрись, менгелевская шестёрка!  
— Я был у Менгеле любимым учеником! — возмутился Док.  
— Бездарность был твой Менгеле.  
— Не нарывайся, Рик. Я не только обратил твоего внука в вампира. Я ещё поместил ему в голову взрывное устройство. Оно активируется вот этим дистанционным управлением.  
Очередной вопль застрял у Морти в глотке.  
— Итак, — протянул Док довольно, — теперь ты согласен нам помочь?  
— Тебе очень скверно жить вампиром? — всерьёз уточнил Рик. Морти отчаянно замотал головой и тут же схватился за неё, паникуя, что взрывное устройство может активироваться от тряски.  
— Хуй с вами, — проворчал Рик. — Показывай, в чём у тебя проблема.  
Их обоих, и Рика, и постанывающего от ужаса Морти, перевели в другую похожую операционную. На столе лежало распотрошённое тело блондина с длинными, до пола свисающими волосами. Прежде, при жизни, тот явно было красавчиком — впрочем, нет, не прежде. К ещё большему ужасу Морти, блондин бормотал, как во сне: «Я приду к тебе, Алукард. И надеру тебе задницу».  
— Вот, — указал Док. — Я пытался создать совершенного вампира.  
— А получается только совершенный педрила?  
— Не в этом дело! Тебе ведь известно, что когда вампир кусает жертву, та становится упырём, безмозглым ходячим трупом. Я хочу, чтобы вампир сохранял контроль над упырями и мог управлять ими, целой армией их. Для этого я разработал наноботов, которые попадают в кровь жертвы и помогают создать связь. Они вполне сработали на других подопытных, но вот в организме этого, самого лучшего вампира не приживаются никак. Посмотри сам.  
Со звонким шлепком нахлобучив резиновые перчатки до локтей, Док запустил скальпель в развороченную брюшную полость и отрезал от какого-то органа тонкую окровавленную полоску.  
— Селезёнка. Вот, сам глянь, — Док нашинковал полоску на кусочки, сунул один под микроскоп и накапал с пипеткой какой-то взвеси. Рик уставился в окуляр микроскопа. — Видишь?  
— Вижу. Разбегаются, как тараканы от тапка.  
— Я всё перепробовал. В костный мозг подсаживал, в печень, в селезёнку. Но именно на этом, лучшем экземпляре, никак не приживаются. Что скажешь?  
— Что бездарность был твой Менгеле, и ты вместе с ним.  
— Эй-эй, я предупреждаю тебя, Рик.  
— Морти! — окликнул Рик. — Если бы тебе подарили «Феррари», охуительный настоящий «Феррари», ты повёз бы его тюнинговать в гараж к тому черномазому, как его там?  
— Ну, думаю, это было бы круто...  
— Вот! — Рик заржал. — Вот твоя проблема, Док. Ты мыслишь, как мой внучок-дебил! Совершенство, ты сам сказал, совершенство. Ни прибавить, ни убавить. Даже твои наноботы разбегаются... Э, нет, — вглядываясь в окуляр, заинтересовался вдруг Рик. — Не разбегаются. Куда это они навострили лыжи?  
Взгляд Рика упал на зачехлённую ванну у дальней стенки.  
— Что у тебя там?  
— Ничего, — замялся Док. — Ничего, стоящего внимания.  
— Эти злоебучие крошки считают иначе, — Рик подскочил и сдёрнул чехол. В мутноватой жидкости плавало очередное безжизненное тело. Рик склонился ниже.  
— Интересно, и отчего этот старый хрыч тебя прячет...  
Утопленник вдруг изверг изо рта прямо в лицо Рику целый фонтанчик мутной жидкости и зашёлся в диком, закашливающемся ржаче:  
— Чувак! Ой не могу, кхе-кхе... Чувак, ну и рожа у тебя была, ха-ха!.. Блядь, ты бы ещё на хер мой залюбовался, вот умора была бы! Или на жопу, я даже из жопы фонтаны пускать умею... Ай, сука, что ты...  
Восторги и смех перешли в возмущённое бульканье. Рик врезал приколисту по роже и затолкал его голову обратно под воду.  
— Что за хуйня, Док?!  
— А я предупреждал.  
— Нихуя ты не предупреждал! Что это за отброс, почему ты скрываешь... А тут я, впрочем, понимаю тебя, — Рик спешно натянул чехол обратно, но тело под чехлом продолжало брыкаться и материться.  
— Отброс, — повторил Док. — Вот именно. Отброс и есть. Шлак. То, что осталось в остатке после создания того, совершенного, и самопроизвольно развилось. Такие вот, — осклабился он, — близнецы. Или антиблизнецы.  
Рик понимающе кивал.  
— Ну, конечно. Антиблизнецы. Полные противоположности. И если с одним наноботы полностью несовместимы, то другой притягивает их, как магнит. Эй, Док, — подбодрил Рик своего явно разочарованного приятеля. — Ты всё-таки создал совершенство, понял? Но совершенство твоё будет работать только в паре. Такая вот диалектика-хуетика.  
— Мою уникальную технологию, многолетнюю разработку — и вживить в это вот убожество?!  
Чехол поверх ванной бугрился от пинков.  
— Не согласен? — сев на край ванны, Рик отхлебнул из фляжки. — Так нахуй притащил сюда меня и Морти? Не с кем препираться было?  
Док заворчал и сдался.  
— Так и быть. Попробуем по-твоему.  
— Заебись, — Рик сдёрнул чехол снова, с ходу ещё раз заехал барахтавшемуся в ванне типу в рожу и ухватил за крупное кольцо в губе, похожее на те, на какие вешают занавески. Схваченный таким образом чернявый тип не мог ни сопротивляться, ни внятно выражаться, только нёс поток неразборчивого бреда. Рик довёл его так до свободного операционного стола и пригрозил:  
— Будешь брыкаться — вставлю такое же в твой знаменитый хуй и потаскаю за него.  
Тип присмирел и позволил Доку зафиксировать себя ремнями. Затем Док ухватил огромный шприц, от одного вида которого у Морти обмякли коленки, и принялся набирать из бутылочки взвесь с наноботами.  
— Начнём с костного мозга! — с энтузиазмом провозгласил Док.  
— Морти, — пробормотал под шумок Рик, вытирая руки о халат, — проберись в операционную, откуда мы пришли. Портальную пушку у меня отобрали там и никуда, кажется, унести не успели.  
— Ладно, Рик...  
— И ещё Морти. Ты не дебил. Ты, вообще-то, очень умный.  
Тут Морти поплохело окончательно.  
— Рик, что с тобой?  
— Я серьёзно. Ты очень умный, Морти. Я хочу, чтобы ты затвердил это, как следует. Тверди себе, не переставая, пока будешь ходить за пушкой: «Я очень умный». Пока не вернёшься сюда, — нет, лучше вообще пока не вернёмся домой.  
— Рик...  
— Заткнись и иди за пушкой. И не забывай — ты очень умный.  
Рик не мог такого сказать. Но ведь это точно был он, Рик. Неужто старый говнюк собирался, например, пожертвовать собой, чтобы Морти спасся, вот и выдал напоследок такое? Нет, разве Рик расчувствовался бы так даже перед смертью?  
— Я умный, я очень умный, — послушно твердил про себя Морти, а на глаза почти наворачивались слёзы.  
Нужное помещение он нашёл без труда, а вот портальной пушки видно не было ни среди зловещего вида инструментов, ни в ящиках и шкафчиках, которые Морти спешно облазил, ни в карманах висящих грязных халатов, ни на полу, ни под операционным столом. Под столом нашлась только ванночка, полная крови и ошмётков разных органов, и тут Морти с упавшим сердцем понял, что обыскал ещё не всё. Он сунул руку в ванночку, стараясь не думать, что это такое, повторяя, как отвлекающую мантру, что он очень умный. Но он был, по меньшей мере, достаточно умён, чтобы понять: эта кровища и кишки – его. То, что вырезали из его тела, изуродовали, превратили в кровососущее чудовище. Покатились слёзы, Морти зло всхлипнул и, если бы на дне ванночки нашёлся пулемёт, пошёл бы и расхерачил всех этих говнюков нахрен. Но в руке у него оказалась всего-навсего портальная пушка.  
Он вернулся как раз к торжественному моменту, когда пристёгнутое к столу тело билось, сколько позволяли ремни, в конвульсиях, а Док не хуже скакал вокруг в экстазе. Ушастый Шрёдингер скакал в ванной, забрызгивая всё вокруг. Он подмигнул Морти, прекрасно, готов был поклясться тот, понимая, куда и зачем Морти отлучался.  
— Получилось, получилось! — ликовал Док.  
— Вот и отличненько. Морти, ты не забыл, что ты умный? — добавил Рик вполголоса. — Эй, Док, теперь мы в расчёте. Я отправляюсь с моим внуком домой.  
— Погоди! — спохватился Док. — Ты гений, чёртов гений, Рик Санчес. И у меня ещё куча работы для тебя. Например, снайперша с жуткой близорукостью.  
— Хуй тебе! С одним твоим фриком я, так и быть, помог, Док. Но с остальными трахайся сам, — Рик выстрелил из пушки портал. В тот же момент Док нажал на кнопку пульта, который ловко выхватил из кармана. Но в ошмётки разлетелась голова не Морти, а Шрёдингера. Кровь растеклась, смешиваясь с грязным раствором из ванной.  
— Что?!  
— Сам сказал, я гений, — ухмыльнулся Рик. — Я поменял полярность на чипе в голове моего внука и сделал из приёмника ретранслятор. Вернее, мой внучок-дебил так успешно внушал себе, что он умный, что твой чип заклинило, и полярность перевернулась.  
Док вопил от злости. С прощальным «Сам напросился, менгелевская шестёрка!» Рик прыгнул в портал, увлекая за собой Морти.  
Морти не знал, дуться ли на Рика за издёвку или радоваться, что оба они остались живы и невредимы, — пока не вспомнил, что он вовсе не невредим.  
— Я теперь вампир, Рик, что нам делать? Ты ведь сможешь привести меня в порядок, да, сможешь ведь?  
— Не-а, — отозвался Рик. — Признаться, так и не врубился, как у этого ебаната такое получилось.  
Морти тоскливо вспомнил ванночку со своей кровью и кишочками, представил себе, как таскался бы с ней вслед за Риком, умоляя вернуть вырезанное обратно...  
— Так я теперь вампир на всю жизнь?  
— Зато жизнь эта будет долгой — учись видеть лучшее, или как там говорят всякие дурацкие книжонки?  
Ничего лучшего Морти в этом не увидел.  
— Но Рик, как же я так буду жить? Пить кровь, о боже, я не хочу никого убивать...  
— Попроси Бет, она будет приносить тебе из больницы.  
— Угу, лошадиную.  
— Видишь, гурман в тебе быстро придушит гуманиста.  
— И Саммер тогда придушит меня. Вернее, вобьёт мне колья в грудь и отрежет голову.  
— Выпей кровь очередной девушке Тоби Мэтьюза, и Саммер всё тебе простит. И вообще, разве вампиры теперь у девчонок не в моде?  
— Ну, не такие... Погоди, так я не вырасту больше?  
— Бет! — крикнул Рик, приоткрыв дверь в дом. — Что если твой сын так и останется на всю жизнь таким же прыщавым нытиком?  
— У меня уже есть Джерри, — отозвалась Бет. — Но так и быть, где один, там и двое.


End file.
